Staged
by EmbryLuvR32
Summary: Jasper is a soldier in the army, coming back to Forks for two years. After a hard relationship for Bella, she meets Jasper and they fall in love. Jasper has to retreat to the army but Bella finds she's pregnant. Will Edward try to get in the way of them?
1. Appearance

**Summary-**** Jasper is a soldier in the army, coming back to his home town of Forks for two years. After a hard relationship for Bella, she meets Jasper and they fall in love. Jasper has to retreat to the army but Bella finds she's pregnant. Edward wants Bella back, but is Jasper and Bella's baby keeping them together? Or will the war tear them apart?**

**Staged**

**Chapter 1- Appearance **

**BPOV:**

"Puhleez don't make me go Alice!" I whined as my best friend gave me an annoyed look. She rolled her eyes and I huffed.

"You're going Bella." She giggled and jumped into her closet throwing a -very sexy yet skanky- outfit at me. I grumbled but obligated.

Alice, my best friend, was always trying to stick me in these _Outfits_ and taking me to bars to meet guys. After my done-deal relationship with Edward, I hadn't wanted any other man. I was in love…_we _were in love. Until that day he left for collage. I never saw him again. He said it would be better if we separated, but he'd come back for me. Funny thing is, he left 5 years ago, after high school let out. I'm 22. He's 23.

I quickly got dressed, whilst Alice dragged me into the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. She rushed me out of the chair and pushed me into the car before I got a chance to check my reflection.

"Alice! Why can't I look at myself? What did you do to me?" I yelled as she sped off toward the highway in her yellow Porsche. She laughed and sped up,

"Bells! Would I ever do anything like that? You look hot! Believe me!" She said.

I shook my head and we drove to this (God knows what,) place. We pulled up to _Rusty's_ bar and dance club. Jeez Alice. Payback, some day; somehow. I got out of the car and she ran around and grabbed my hand and walked to the door.

"Hey, James." Alice smiled to the small bouncer. He was cute, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, staring at me. I smiled. "Alice," He said. She nodded and he let us in, but handing me a piece of paper before I got through the door. He smiled and tucked the paper in my coat pocket. I smiled lightly and walked in.

I saw flashing lights to which I assumed was the dance floor. I walked over to the bar, were Alice was ordering our drinks and sat. I took the paper out of my pocket and looked at it whilst Alice sipped lightly on her dry martini.

_James_

_555-235-0891_

I frowned sourly and tossed the paper on the floor. I met Alice's already tipsy dark blue eyes.

"Bella! Why did you do that? James is hot, and very nice." She smiled. I glared,

"Alice, I don't want a boyfriend!" I said taking my first sip of my Drop Dry Fizzle. I sighed.

"Bella," Alice said lightly, "It's been five fucking years…you need to move on." I looked up at her from my drink. "I know…" I mumbled. Alice never met Edward; she didn't even know what he looked like. Thank god, she would have been begging me to go find him, with his beautiful green eyes and his bronze colored hair-

"Hello, beautiful." I heard an adorable country accent pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up abruptly, and smiled sweetly.

Their before me stood the most fucking gorgeous man I had ever seen. Better than Edward! He struck me with his wavy blonde hair, that wasn't too long; but just perfect. His blue eyes pierced me as they were such a beautiful light blue they sky would be jealous. His smile sent shivers down my spine. All I needed was his name…

He extended his arm and took my hand; kissing it sweetly. I blushed.

"Jasper." He said introduced.

"Bella." I smiled again.

"Bella?" I heard that dammed voice that I hadn't heard in years.

**JPOV:**

"Edward…I'm gunna have to murder your ass!" I said as we were standing in front of _Rusty's_. I hated this place. This is where the love of my life broke my heart. I sighed, but went in any way with Edward already heading to the girls. Damn prick.

I checked my phone for messages. None. Well, there was one, from Emmett and Rose that said they couldn't go because they went to Ohio for the month. But that was it. I looked around, maybe someone decent was here…yeah right. I glanced around the room and landed my eyes on the most beautiful thing in the world.

A girl. Sitting across another girl, to which I assumed was a good friend, was unbelievably incredible. She was outstanding to say the least. Her curly mahogany hair was flooding down her shoulders, and she was sipping a drink. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hello beautiful," I said just a bit nervous. She looked up, shocked somehow, and then smiled a sweet smile. Her chocolate brown eyes pierced me. She was gorgeous.

I took her hand kissing it softly.

"Jasper,"

"Bella," She said still smiling.

"Bella?" Edwards' voice chimed. We looked to our left to see my brother standing their shocked.

Bella gasped.


	2. Lines Crossed

**Staged**

**Chapter 2- Lines Crossed**

**(This chapter explains everything! But skips a few months!)**

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" I heard that voice. That beautiful voice I hadn't heard in over five years. The voice I loved, with all of my heart. I gasped and looked to my left. I almost fell to my knees in agony.

Their stood the man that tore me apart, the man that should have been mine. Mine forever. I blinked like an utter fool at him, Jasper cleared his throat.

"Bella, 'darlin. Do you know my cousin Edward?" He asked staring at me with those blue eyes. I gaped. Are you kidding me?

"You- You're cousins?" I asked stuttering. Edward kept starring.

"Wha- what in the fucking hell are you doing here?" I yelled at his still form. I took a quick glance at Alice who was still sitting in her chair. She had her straw raised to her lips, but her mouth was wide open, totally obvious to who he was and what just went on. What was _Still _going on.

"Bella," Edward whispered in astonishment. I nodded.

"Yep. It's me! Fucking me! Bella, the one you left five years ago to go to college! The one you left at the altar?" I said; but regretting it. I'd never told anyone that; not even Alice. I heard a shatter. I looked to Alice, and she dropped her glass, keeping her hand in the air as if she never dropped it. Her mouth; wide open. I turned back to Edward.

"Bella. Let me explain!" He said. His green eyes pleading. I shook my head, suddenly aware of the tears running down my cheeks. I suddenly let the tears fall in a flood and ran out the door, and behind the building. I fell down the wall; crying my eyes out.

I heard sudden footsteps, praying it wasn't Edward.

"Bella?" I heard that country twang. I looked up fiercely gasping.

Jasper stood before me, looking solemn. He held his hand out, and I took it, and he picked me up off the ground into a warm hug. I cried and cried, and he whispered soft reassuring words in my ears. Gently petting my hair.

I pulled away, suddenly aware of what I was doing.

"I- I'm so-so sorry Jasper." I said, walking away. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"Ya gotta get it over with Bells…" He said quietly. I nodded, slowly, knowing it had to be done. He walked us back into the club and toward and angry looking pixie that wanted to murder Edward.

He looked my way, and I could see tears in his eyes. "Bella," He whispered, softly.

I took a deep breath, and we sat down at a table, whilst Alice and Jasper watched cautiously from the bar. I stared at those green eyes, the ones that ran out on me at my beautiful almost wedding five fucking years ago.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you," He began. "I just…I wasn't ready, to yet. I was only 18. I was stupid." He sighed.

"Oh, so now marrying me was a stupid choice?" I said a little to harshly.

"No no! I meant to say, I was stupid for walking out on you Bella." He said grabbing my hand across the table. I pulled back, but he was to strong.

"I love you Bella…I want you back," His voice breaking.

I shook my head. "One broken heart is enough." I said. He sighed sadly, stood up and kissed my cheek, whispered "Call me," and left.

I just sat there. Starring at the empty seat that was filled by Jasper.

"Bella…I know now is not the time but…do you think you'd want to go out with me sometime-" He asked slowly, but I cut him off.

"Love to," I said. Kissing his cheek, tossing him a paper with my number. I grabbed Alice in her still mad pixie self, threw a _"See Ya"_ sweet glance at Jasper, and left.

Jasper and I had a date set the next day.

And the next day.

And the next.

And we started dating, and we became close, we've been dating for months. And Edward rarely made appearances. I was glad.

I saw a Harley come up the drive way, and a certain sexy cow boy ring my door bell. I giggled at his appearance. And I did mean _Sexy!_

He was dressed in tight fitting jeans, with a button down blue shirt _(Opened!)_ that matched his eyes perfectly, and some sexy cow boy boots. I smiled and he tossed me a helmet. Good thing I wore pants.

"You look sexy in a helmet." He winked and kissed my cheek. I blushed and he sped off on the bike.

We rode around for about a half an hour, before he stopped by a ledge, on the mountain that looked over a valley. It was beautiful.

He set out a blanket and we sat on it, looking out at the valley.

He told me about his life. How he was in the army, and had to go back in a few years. He said he really liked me, and hoped we could become closer.

I told him about Edward and I. How he left me at the altar, and walked out on my life, when I was seventeen.

"Bella," Jasper said huskily. I looked over at him, and his serious face.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I said, full of worry. He shook his head.

"I have to leave Wednesday morning, rather than a couple years. I just found out by my core man buddy Allen. I won't be back for another year." He said sadly. I felt tears go down my cheeks. He smiled a sad smile.

"Don't cry Bells." He said softly kissing my cheek. I made a decision, and I made it fast. I wasn't letting him leave without him knowing how much I loved him. And I showed him. We made love that night, and it was pure bliss.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_

I slammed my hand on my stupid alarm clock, and sat up quickly. I groaned. Work. I worked at a fashion company Alice got for me, which was pretty fun if Ya ask me! I got up and walked to my closet getting out my black pants and deep blue blouse. Changed quickly than checked my phone messages.

I quickly smiled.

_Bella, last night was the time of my life. I'll never forget it. Meet me tonight for one last goodbye? = ( -J_

Then I frowned. Jasper's leaving tonight. Last night we made love as a goodbye. Tonight was for real. He was leaving. But he w_as_ coming back. I smiled a little, as I headed off for work, texting a _"Definitely"_ back.

Work went by fairly fast and I was looking forward, (but also dreading,) tonight. I drove to Jaspers apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I faintly heard. I opened the door curiously, and found soft music playing and Rose petals everywhere. Oh snap!

I saw Jasper come around the corner, smiling sexily at me. I gave in and walked over to him. I threw myself at him kissing him fiercely. He walked into the bedroom, carrying me. The last things were a blur…

I was suddenly awakened from my slumber, to two hands gently shaking me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes to Jasper. There he stood looking sad as ever. He was leaving today. And I wouldn't see him for a year. I sat up and threw myself at him, kissing him hard yet passionate. I wanted it to last forever.

He broke the kiss, putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'll come back to you," He promised, whipping a tear off my cheek.

"You'd better, I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He said, kissing me again. He laid me back down, and I sat there drowsy. He kissed my forehead. Shed a tear and walked out his bedroom door. I fell asleep again within minutes, considering it was three in the morning.

I woke up to a wet pillow. I sat up inspecting it, and touched my eyes. They hurt. I cried. Hard.

My phone beeped. I quickly checked it.

_I'll call you tonight around 5. I miss you already. Love you. –J_

One last tear slid down my face.


	3. Gone

**Staged**

**Chapter 3- Gone**

**BPOV:**

**(8 Weeks later)**

Jasper and I have been calling none stop and I can't take it anymore. I miss him, waaay too much. Alice and I were at work and I was going to research a missing file to a dress. I was opening a file when my stomach turned. I felt the need to puke, than it got stronger. I stood up and ran bumping into Alice.

"Bella?" She yelled as I kept running. I could hear her coming after me. I ran into the bathroom, to a toilet, puking my guts up.

I breathed heavily, as I heard Alice's frantic voice flow through the room.

"Alice." I heaved. She opened the stall door and held my hair back.

"Are you okay?" She asked soft yet frantic still. I shrugged.

"What did you eat?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing," I puked again.

"Well…are you pregnant?" She asked warily. My tummy gave a flutter and my hands went to it. I gasped and stood up. I shook my head.

"No no. I can't be! I hadn't had sex since Jasper left eight weeks ago-" Stopping, and ran for the toilet, puking again, realizing.

"Bella? How did you do?" Alice asked standing outside the bathroom. I shook my head yet again as we got another positive.

"Alice…I haven't had _one_ negative." I sighed.

"Well…" She said hopeful, "You only took…fifteen." She failed.

I glared at her. It was true. I was pregnant, with Jaspers baby. Great.

"Alice, I'm not even married! How could this happen?" I yelled,

"Did you use protection?" She scolded. I sighed, "Nope." She sighed too.

"Well…why don't we tell him eh?" She rubbed my shoulders, trying to cheer me up. Having baby when the father is across the planet isn't a good thing Alice…

"Okay, go get me the phone." I said and she got up and walked into my room.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella," He breathed. I sighed at the sound of his voice.

"Hey. I'm not disturbing anything am I…?" I asked wearily.

"Oh, naw. Were just eating diner, back at base. What's up baby?" He asked sweetly.

"Well…I have some important news to tell you…" I said weakly.

He was suddenly urgent, "Bella, 'darlin, what's wrong?"

I was aware I was crying, when Alice whipped at my tears and egged me on.

"Well…I'm uh…Pregnant. With your child." I said and held my breath at the end; waiting his answer.

"Ohmigod!" He said, excitedly, and I could hear him smile. I smiled back,

"Are you serious?" He asked

"Do fifteen positives _sound_ serious to you?" I asked laughing. He laughed.

"Wow. I'm gunna be father…"

"Just…come back to meet him," I said tearing up again.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Bella." He said promising. I nodded.

"I love you," I cried, "I love you too Bella. And my child." He said, softly.

I heard the dial tone, and I hung up. Alice looked at me excitedly.

"Your gunna have a baby Bella!" She said and we jump hugged.

"We _have_ to go shopping tomorrow!" She screamed excitedly. I nodded smiling. I was excited. And hopefully my life stayed secure for Jasper when he gets home. I couldn't wait.

**(The next week.)**

Alice promised to take me baby shopping when I was nine weeks pregnant. This girl is physco. We walked into _"Baby's R Us" _and Alice charged to the crib section, I had to jog just to keep up with her.

I passed a beautiful brown one with yellow converters. I just wish I knew the sex, but Jasper said it would be more special to wait. Darn him. Besides it was way too early.

"Oooh! Bella!" She called me, and I walked over to the dark wood finished crib she was leaning over. I smiled and looked more closely. It had a green bedding, with butterfly's and flowers placed in its décor. I loved it.

"How much?" I asked awe-struck. She shook her tiny head.

"Nope! I'm getting it for you!" She smiled and I just smiled annoyed; but she knew it was a THANK GOD!

We smiled and looked at Car seats whilst the cashier went gaga over Alice's money. She was a little over rich.

"Alice!" I called, and she ran over to me. I showed her the cutest outfit in the world. She shrieked than offered to buy it. I refused, and bought it myself. It was a girls, but it didn't matter.

We left the store by five and Alice dropped me off, promising to get her dad to assemble the crib tomorrow, for me, and we could decorate and paint the baby's nursery. I sighed and walked through my kitchen, when I heard shuffling in my house, down the hall ways. I grabbed a knife and tiptoed to the creaking sound.

Around the corner came Edward. His hands in his pockets, smiling ever so causally. I gasped, as he scared the living shit outta me.

"What the hell?" I yelled putting the knife down, he raised his hands in surrender. I laughed.

"Edward…What the hell- how did you get in here?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I still have a key Bells." He smiled that heart-breaking crooked smile.

Kill me.

"I wanted to talk to you," He said more softly pulling me to him. I wanted so badly to give in. But I reminded myself of Jasper.

"About?" I asked, not being able to pull away, "Us," He whispered seductively. I just gasped as his hot mouth pressed into mine, and I gave in. His tongue ran over my bottom lip requesting entry. I didn't allow it, he went on threw.

Our tongues glided together, and I remembered what happened five years ago. His hand slowly went up my shirt, not breaking the kiss and my stomach gave a flutter, reminding me this was wrong. My baby was telling me he didn't want Edward. He wanted his father. I pulled away abruptly.

Shaking my head, "This is wrong Edward." I stated. He shook his head no, "But I love you," He said coming to kiss me again, with a strong hold, that I wasn't able to pull away. He jumped back as my baby gave a little kick. He gasped and stared at my stomach. Looking at me, he asked, "Are you-"He started, but didn't finish. I nodded.

"Jaspers." He stated. I nodded. "I still want to talk." He asked. I nodded again.

We walked over to the couch and sat. I sat Indian style on the couch with my hand resting on my small stomach.

"How uhm…far along are you?" He asked. "Nine weeks." I stated initially. He nodded.

"That could have been us Bells…It still can be…" He said, looking at my non-showing stomach. I laughed, "Edward…_You_ walked out on _me! _It could have never happened!" I stared at his slightly hurt expression.

"I don't want you back. I have Jasper. And I have his child. You had your chance, but you walked out on me at the _"I do's."_ It's too late Edward. Five years too late." I realized my hand glided to his knee, trying for him to understand. He nodded.

"I still love you though…And I'm not giving up." He said standing up and leaving. I sighed, and went to bed after a long day. But not before locking my door.


	4. Unwelcome

**Staged**

**Chapter 4- Unwelcome**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the chap mishap! But to answer your questions, no she didn't get Edwards key back. And, sorry about the brother/cousin thing. They ARE cousins. Thanks!**

**BPOV:**

I woke the next morning to my phone beeping hysterically. Groaning; I pick it up. It was a text, from Edward.

_**Hey, I wanna see you again. Txt me bak! - E**_

Sighing, I texted back.

_**Edward. This is not a game. No. I'm pregnant with Jaspers baby. I luv him. Not you. It's over. -B**_

Feeling bad, I quickly erased that and wrote:

_**Fine. I'll hang out. But were still just friends! K? -B**_

I laid back down thinking of Jasper; waiting for him to reply.

I thought about our life. What we would name the baby, and if he'd be back on time to see his child being born. I hoped so…

_**Excellent! Meet me the café in 10? –E**_

Again I groaned but typed back a sure. I wasn't too thrilled about this, but I guess being friends wouldn't hurt right?

I got up and quickly got dressed throwing on some makeup, and brushing my hair. I got in my car and drove down to the Café. I immediately saw Edward sitting there in all his glory. I stared for a minute until he turned around waving to me. I rolled my eyes, but got out of the car. I sat down, and down and he slid my regular coffee over to me.

A decafe mocha frappe. Ahh heaven. I picked it up and sipped slowly. He smiled that crooked grin at me, and I melted, but stayed secure.

"This is…nice." I said,

"Bella," Edward said leaning over the table. "I want you back…I'll- I'll do anything. Anything." I realized he was very close to me, and my baby gave me two small kicks, telling me this was wrong. I backed up and he sat back down.

I sighed, "Edward. We can't! I don't love you anymore. I just got over that heart break. You left me at the altar, and you expect me to just melt in your arms? No." I crossed my arms, thinking why the hell did I ever come here? Oh yeah. Bella's a dipshit!

"Just…please let me be in your life…?" He asked, and put a very firm hand on my stomach. I gasped, and looked at him. What the hell was he saying? That is Jasper didn't come back that he could be the dad? I think not!

"He's coming back." I said shakily. He frowned. "We can never be too sure Bells." He whispered.

"I love him okay? With everything I am! Please don't ruin it, by saying he's going to die, before he meets his child!" I said and sped off to my car. Then stopped dead in my tracks. Turned around and said in a firm voice without meeting his eyes.

"I want the key back." I stated. He stood, kissed my forehead and dropped them in my open hand. And walked away. I breathed a breath of relief. I wanted Jasper home so badly.

**(5 Months Later)**

"Alice! Why do you have to do this to me?" I asked my pixie best friend. She smiled and put her hands on her tiny hips.

"Bella! Stop being so stubborn! It's a baby shower for crying out loud!" She giggled. "At five months pregnant? Are you on something? Why can't we do this in two months?" I whined, she just smiled and went back to decorating.

Jasper and I have kept close communication, and he'll be home in, six months! I was very excited. So was he. I walked into the kitchen and kept a close eye on Alice as she kept decorating my living room. I hated her for this.

I heard the door bell ring and I groaned. Walking away, and walked up to the door, opening it slowly. I was shocked to see Edward standing there with flowers in his hands.

"Hi Bella." He smiled.

Edward hasn't talked to me since our little _"Incident"_ and this shocked me to see him on my door step with flowers. I sighed, and gestured him in.

He laughed, and shook his head. "Alice, Alice, Alice. You're so evil doing this to Bella!" He said laughing still looking around the kitchen and living room. The little pixie bounded right next to me, smiling at Edward.

"Hello Edward." She said looking at him, to me, to the flowers, than back to Edward. "I'll give you two some time." She winked and went into the living room, whilst Edward and I stand in the kitchen. Alone. Did she not grab the fact that I loved Jasper? Or was she doing this to annoy me?

He gave me the flowers, and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Bells. I've been a jerk, and I wanna make it up to you," He said wrapping his arms around me. I took in a breath, than let it out slowly, thinking of the consequences. "Jasper will be home, in a few months." I stated.

His happiness died. "That's good." I nodded.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine. They crashed together with such eagerness and attraction, that I felt nothing else and gave in. This felt wrong. Way wrong. I wriggled out of his grasp and broke the kiss.

He sighed. "There's no hope for me…is there?" I shook my head, and looked down. "If he doesn't come back…could there be hope?" He asked looking oh-so-sexy. I shrugged; not really wanted to answer. He nodded and walked out the door.

I needed to stop kissing him.


	5. The Unecpected

**Staged**

**Chapter 5- The Unexpected**

**BPOV:**

I was now seven months pregnant, and Edward didn't bother me again. Jasper was excited he'd be home in a month, and I was ecstatic. I was more than that. I was glad Edward left me alone; finally. I didn't need that when the baby comes.

After a long day shopping with Alice I decided it was bed time for me and the baby. He hasn't moved much, so I guessed he was sleeping, which is what he usually did.

I climbed into bed, and the cold hit me. It felt so good, and I curled up to a pillow. I fell asleep easily, dreaming perfect.

I awoke to a pain in my stomach. It was unbearable; I doubled over and held my stomach, wishing it would stop. I reached over to my nightstand, to call Alice.

"Bella it's four in the morning, what do you want-"She said sleepily but I cut her off by a moan full of pain.

"Alice, get your ass over here!" I yelled, and she said she'd be here in five minutes. I could do that right? Wrong. The pain kicked in,

I texted the one number I wanted to talk to right now.

_Something's Wrong. –B_

Was all I had to say. I know he'd understand. Alice walked through the door, and I thanked god. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Alice we have no time for-"I moaned, but a tingle down my leg scared the living daylights outta me. I looked down. What I expected was a clear liquid to be my water breaking, but no. This was blood. Dark blood. I started to hyperventilate.

"Come on, Bella." Alice said calmly. She dragged me out to her Porsche, and we drove off toward the hospital.

**JPOV:**

I was just walking into the dining hall with Jacob, when my phone beeped. I flipped it open and my heart dropped.

_Something's Wrong. –B_

No.

I had to, some way, somehow get there. Jacob saw my reaction, and acted quickly to it.

"Jasper…what's wrong?" He asked; frantic. I shook my head, and ran out the door I came in, toward the main office. I burst through the door, and Commander Jaycee was sitting at his desk, looking nonchalant. I ran up to him, and slammed my fists on the desk.

"Please send me back to Washington, early. It's very very important!" I begged.

He looked me in the eyes. "What's in it for me Whitlock…?" He laughed.

"Sir…you don't understand! The love of my life is in danger, my- my first un-born child's life is at risk. You owe me one!" I pleaded.

He nodded, and leaned up against his desk, and crossed his arms a crossed his chest.

"You did do a wonderful job of locating and destroying that final base…I guess you can leave early," he smiled. I smiled back hugely. I shook his hand, "You have _no _idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do Whitlock." He smiled again, "Now, get your stuff and go meet the chief at the landing station. He will take you home and you should be there within, fourteen hours." I nodded and ran back to base. Considering that we were in Iraq, and it took fourteen hours to get back to Forks, was amazing. I would be there before I know it. Thank you commander Jaycee. I owe you big time.

**APOV:**

I rushed Bella to the hospital, and they quickly got her in a room. They checked her out, and said she was going into pre-term labor, which meant, she could be in it for a while. And my hands already hurt from her squeezing them so much. Note to self: Never let Bella have any more kids. I sighed, as another one of Bella's contractions came. I left the room after it was over, and got a coffee. I looked at my phone and Jasper called. I quickly called back.

"Alice! Thank god! How is she? Is she okay?" He yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down! She's in pre-term labor. She will be for a while." I said sipping my latte.

"Don't tell Bella, but I will be there in…ten hours! Okay?" He said, wow ten? Already?

"Okay, okay, I won't. Were in room, 2232, and hurry, she already broke my left hand." I joked. He laughed. "Okay, I'll hurry. Just don't tell her!" He said and hung up. Well…this should be exciting!


	6. Leaving

**Staged**

**Chapter 6- Betrayed.**

**(Sorry for the delay! It'll make more sense now!)**

**JPOV**

"Thanks so much 'Al!" I yelled to the flyer. He nodded and smiled. I jumped out of the plane and into the airport. Walking around I became more and more excited to see my newborn child and Bella. Since she was in pre-term labor I decided to go to the hospital gift shop as the cab dropped me off. I know this sounded selfish, but c'mon. I wanted to get them _something._

I whistled walking around the shop, and found some "Happy Birthday!" Balloons, along with some "I'm a Mom!" and"I'm a Dad!" Ones too. I set my eyes on the jewelry part of the gift shop-Why they had one I had no clue, - and walked right in getting an Idea.

I walked up to the counter smiling brightly.

"Hello, may I help you?" The man at the counter asked.

"Could you maybe show me your engagement rings?" I smiled. He nodded and he leaded me into a small section in the glass panels. They were all beautiful, until I set my eyes at what screamed "Bella!" at me. I smiled.

"Could I see that one please?" I asked and pointed to the silver ring with the princess set stones. It was beautiful, but I wouldn't give it to her until after the baby was born. Surprise!

He pulled out the ring and set it in my hand. Wow, "How much?" I asked,

He went to the main counter and checked a piece of paper. "Uhm…. $4,542." He said looking up. I smiled,

"I'll take it." I said and he rung me up.

Four thousand wasn't much compared to me, my family goes way back leaving me tons of cash. Bella would love it.

I walked up to the elevator and waited. I put the ring box in my pocket and walked into the elevator. I stepped in and pushed the "8" button. The doors opened and I walked out. "Excuse me, were is room _2232_?" I asked a bypassing nurse. She blinked at me for a couple seconds, and stuttered. "D-down the hall t-to the left." She said I chuckled and thanked her. I walked down the hall and spotted Alice talking with Edward sitting on a bench.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked laughing again, and Alice jumped up and hugged me yelling, "JASPER!" I laughed and hugged the pixie back. I shook hands with Edward. "Have you been taking care of my Bella?" I asked them both they nodded, and smiled. "Where is she…?" I asked hesitantly. "In her room sleeping. Her contractions have slowed because of the medicine, but she should give birth in a day or so." Alice said and I nodded.

I walked over to the door and pushed it open slowly. A small and very faint beeping was going and I knew it was her pulse monitor. Walking around the corner I saw my Bella lying there sleeping peacefully. The first thing I noticed was her stomach. It didn't look like she was nine months along and that faintly scared me. I carefully walked over and stroked her hair. She is so beautiful. I am one lucky son of a bitch.  
She began to stir, and I stepped back raising my hands, like in surrender. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. I smiled back.

"Bella," I whispered hugging her carefully.

"Is this a dream…?" She asked breathlessly. I shook my head and laughed. "No 'darlin. I'm here, it's me." I whispered and silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Ohmigosh! It really is you Jazz!" She sat up quickly hugging me and kissing my face and neck. "Bella…" I said, I couldn't believe it was her.

"Is he okay…?" I asked rubbing her stomach, she sighed. "I hope so," She cried.

The doctor came in and smiled. "You must be Jasper," He said and I nodded. "I'm Bella's doctor, Dr .Freeman." He said and we shook hands. "How's my son?" I asked putting a hand on Bella's stomach. He laughed, "Well I wouldn't say that,"

Fear rushed threw me and I gasped, "Its okay it's okay! It's just, it's not your _son_, it's your _daughter._"

Wow. I smiled and breathed a breath of relief. "She's doing fine; Bella just went through some stress before her pre-term labor started. But the baby will be healthy, Bella the blood you saw was just some unneeded cells." He said. We nodded. "Well, I've looked at your contractions. How are they Bella?" He asked.

"Hell, they hurt worse now."

"Well it looks like in a few hours we'll have our baby." The doctor smiled and walked out. I smiled at Bella, she smiled back but It looked forced. I frowned and smoothed her hair. "I'm sorry Bells. I'm here." She nodded and kissed my hand. I stood and kissed her forehead.

Wow…A girl.

"I know exactly what we were going to name her." I smiled she smiled back.

"What Jazz?"

"Jaycee Lynn Whitlock."

**EPOV**

Fuck. Whitlock's back, well that ruins my chances with Bella. No. No! I wasn't going to let him stand in the way of Bella and I. She was mine first and she'll always be! I sat back on the bench and put my hands threw my hair, and sighed.

Why in the hell did I do that to Bella? What the fuck is wrong with me?

Jasper walked out the door and Alice walked in with two mocha latte's. Jasper came and sat down next to me, and we shook hands. "Glad your back man." I lied smoothly. –He may be my cousin, and I love him to death, but Bella and I are one. And he's getting in the fucking way,- He smiled and thanked me.

"I know you and Bella had something; but she means the world to me and my baby girl…" He said. _Girl?_ "Whatcha' gunna name her?" I asked nonchalant.

"Jaycee Lynn Whitlock." He smiled. It fit. Totally, and it was beautiful. "Beautiful." I complimented.

"Are you afraid if you're going to have to re-deploy out?" I asked quietly. He sighed. "Yes. But, I hope I don't have to, and not right this second." He said and I nodded in understandment.

Alice burst from the door and had a look of scare some on her small face. "She feels like the baby's coming!" She said and a doctor ran in, and we were hot on his trail. "Jasper!" Bella gasped and gave me a look. Jasper ran to her side and kissed her lovingly, and I wished it was me comforting her like that. The doctor checked her out and said"Well Bella, it looks like it's time!" He smiled and Jasper let out a big breath.

I really hoped that this would be over soon.

**A/N: Yes! Lol, Jasper is home! And, yes Edward still wants Bella, and Bella just wants the baby out. Haha, wonder where they got the name? Re-read chapter 5! Can anyone not wait until Eclipse? **


	7. Hesitant

**Staged**

**Chapter 7- Hesitant.**

**JPOV:**

Bella was screaming and thrashing in pain. I knew something was wrong, because no birth was this crazy.

Then, Bella fainted.

Monitors went crazy, and they threw us out of the room. Edward, Alice, and I, were very annoyed.

"I'm the father!" I yelled at security.

"I just fallowed orders son," He said turning and walking away. I groaned in utter annoyance. Alice came and sat down next to me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Something's wrong, and I can't help my only child, or the love of my life." I sobbed, and I saw Edward cringe at the word _love._ Why?

"Jas don't worry. They'll be just fine! Bella's strong, and so are you. Which defines; so is your daughter!" Alice chimed. I had to agree with her, it was Alice of course.

We sat there for what felt like hours. I started pacing as Alice sipped her ninth latte and Edward played with his phone.

"Okay I can't stand this anymore! I want to see my Bella, and my new daughter, and Alice that is waaay to much sugar!" I said and she looked offended than laughed. "Jasper, calm down!" She said than picked up a magazine. How can she be so calm!

"Jasper Whitlock?" Bella's doctor walked into our little waiting area. I ran up to him, "Are they okay…?" I asked he sighed. That's never good.

"Bella had some complications, and so did the baby. She is a little pre-mature, about a month, and she's having some trouble breathing." He said. I could have smacked him, "YOU SAID THEY WERE PERFECTLY FINE!" I yelled completely annoyed.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked calm now. "She needed a cesarean and she's in a lot of pain." He said, and I hung my head. I could kill myself for not being there for her.

"Can I see her?" I asked. He nodded and I ran into her room and I heard her moan in pain.

"Bella," I breathed. She scrunched her eyes, and whispered my name. I walked over and kissed her forehead. "Where's my baby?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "I don't know 'darlin. I wish I did though…" The doctor walked in with a small glass crib on a rolling cart. The doctor smiled and rolled the cart over to us.

Inside was a tiny bundle. The blanket was pink and there was a pink hat on her head. It was my baby. My little girl.

"We've run tests and she started to breathe on her own, but she may have more complications later in life, but now she is perfectly healthy." He smiled again.

The doctor left our small family alone; I slowly picked up our new addition. Bella silently sobbed and I placed her in her arms.

"She's here. She's ours, our baby." Bella whispered and I leaned in close to her neck, and we stared at the baby.

"What on earth are we going to name this perfect angel?" Bella asked, leaning her head on mine. I slowly lifted my arm and took off the pink hat slowly, and tiny, tiny blonde curls fell out of the hat and on to her head. She had a full head of hair, already. Defiantly my child.

"Jaycee Lynn Whitlock." I whispered as she silently yawned than opened her beautiful eyes, and looked around. Bella awed at her take at me. She was a clone; she had my hair, and eyes. Bella's beautiful lips, everything else was me. I laughed.

"She's so beautiful Jasper." Bella whispered leaning in and kissed Jaycee's hair. She soon fell asleep and I placed her in her crib whilst I went to get my family.

I walked out into the small waiting area where I had just been pacing twenty minutes to go, stood My dad, Mother, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were all smiling, and some had worried looks all together.

"She's perfect." I smiled. Everyone cheered.

Mom and dad went in first than Emmett and Rosalie, to which Rose commented "Emmy bear! I want one!" Which Emmett got very excited. I was assuming about the sex.

I just laughed. Alice gushed over the baby and wouldn't put her down, wishing she had one. Again; I laughed. Edward never even looked at the baby.

"Bella, I hope you guys are happy and okay. I'm gunna go home." He said sternly, and walked out. I just huffed. What is up with that guy? Whatever. I was happy; screw him!

That night, everyone left and the baby lay in my arms as Bella, slept silently.

"You are absolutely perfect." I smiled down at the beautiful angel that lay in my arms. "I really need to find me a shotgun, for them boys that try and take you away from me; maybe I'll ask your grandpa." She stirred as if to say 'Good Idea Dad!' I laughed.

"I really need your opinion." I said seriously reaching into my pocket, and pulled out the ring. "Do you want me to marry your mom? Because I really want to," She opened her eyes and blinked at me, I laughed. "Agreed; I'll propose tomorrow."

**BPOV:**

I awoke the next day to Jasper kissing my neck and face sweetly.

"Wake up mommy," He said sweetly. I smiled and sat up slowly. That C-section killed my stomach muscles. I winced.

"They said we could leave today; if you're up to it." He said smoothing my hair. I nodded. I could deal with pain. For now.

The nurse, got us all set, and we left the hospital after all that remorse.

I sighed sitting in the back with Jaycee Lynn, stroking her soft blonde curls.

"What's wrong 'darlin?" Jasper asked with worry. "Nothing, I'm just so happy your home. That she's here, that everything's perfect." I smiled. He smiled back, and we earned a cry from Jaycee Lynn. I laughed, and calmed her.

"Ready for that?" Jasper asked, I laughed again, "I was looking forward to it." I said as we stepped into the house.

The next few weeks have been very frustrating. I woke up at three; Jasper woke up at seven, ect, ect. It sucked, but; I loved it!

I was sitting in the pink nursery while Jasper took a nap. He offered to tend to her, during the night, and I told him he could take it easy and let me be with her.

I rocked in the chair and finished feeding her, setting the sleepy baby in her crib before burping her. She slept soundly.

I felt Jaspers arms snake around my waist, as I gazed down at Jaycee Lynn.

"She's perfect," He said at the beautiful angel, lying in the crib. I turned and nodded, kissing him passionately.

"Bella, there's something I wanted to ask you." Jasper said and he kissed me once and slid down to one knee. "Ohmigosh…" I said, softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan. The first day I met you; I fell in love. I knew we'd be together forever. And I want that thought to come true. Looking at that beautiful angel we made together, I wanted to ask you. Would you marry me 'darlin?" He asked with pure love and hope in his eyes and voice.

I started crying, and nodded my head. He stood and picked me up; spinning me around in a sinful kiss. He stopped us, and slid a beautiful princess cut ring on my finger. I kissed him over and over; I just couldn't believe this was real.


	8. Mistakes

**Staged**

**Chapter 8- Mistakes**

**(Two Months Later)**

**BPOV:**

I was ecstatic! Life was perfect, with my two month old baby girl, and my wonderful fiancée! I was in heaven…

"No Jaycee!" Don't eat that!" I yelled at my daughter who was sitting on the floor held up by pillows.** (A/N: Her real name is Jaycee Lynn. But they call her Jaycee.)** She had my car keys and was putting them in her mouth. I groaned as she threw them two feet in front of her. I laughed as she moved on to chewing her stuffed rabbit.

The phone rang and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is Jasper Whitlock there?" A woman asked in a professional tone.

"Uhm, no, sorry. He went to a job interview. Can I take a message?" I asked politely.

"Yes. We are calling to tell him that his unit is re-deploying out June ninth." She said.

My breathing got heavy, and I felt faint. _NO! Jasper can't leave me! Leave us!_

"Mmhmm." I said, not able to talk.

"Thank you; goodbye." The line cut off and I slammed the phone onto the hook. I was breathing funny and my head felt very light. I managed to walk, to the couch before darkness overtook me.

**JPOV:**

Leaving my interview for the medical field, I felt very good 'bout it and I knew I would get it.

Walking in the front door, I heard Jaycee squealing in delight. I walked into the living room to see Bella, tossed on the couch and I figured she was sleeping.

"Bells," I nudged her. She didn't move. She was never this heavy of a sleeper. I began shaking her harder and her eyes fluttered open. "Jas!" She yelled and jumped into my arms. "What happened?" I asked calmly.

"You-Your being re re-deployed, J-June ni-ninth." She stuttered like crazy, and I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. "What…this can't be happening….no!" I cried and we hugged.

I couldn't leave Bella and my two month old baby. Not now. Wait, not ever! It was now, May 22. I only had 13 fucking days!

I quickly called the number back, and I was indeed; being re-deployed back into the army. On June ninth. I'd be gone a year and a half.

I was going to be determined to spend every waking second with my family. No matter what.

**BPOV:**

The next week flew by and Jasper couldn't keep his hands off me. It was quite funny, but we knew we only had a week left together. When he comes back his baby will be almost two. Right now she's only two months. Well…she'd be four months away from two, but still.

"Bella, were meeting at my sisters at three!" Jasper yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Kay," I yelled back feeding Jaycee her breakfast. She squealed and clapped her hands. She was getting pretty big for a pre-me. I was glad. She was only two months, and looked about that age too.

Jasper came down the stairs, and offered to dress Jaycee, I happily obligated, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled and lifted his baby into his arms. It broke my heart to see that, because the next time he'd see her, would be in a year or two. I just hope Jaycee remembers him…

We pulled up to Alice's house and she was having a big "Going away" party for Jasper. He looked so damn sexy in his tight jeans, and button down shirt. It was to die for!

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Alice said to the family. _Alice…no!_

"Well everyone, we all know it's about damn time that…JASPER PROPOSED TO BELLA!" she yelled and every exploded in applause and hugs. I looked across the room to see Jasper looking at me sexily, winking as he talked to the guys. I just laughed.

The party lasted a lot longer than I'd expected (Thanks to evil tinker bell!) and Jaycee kept falling asleep in Jaspers arms. We waved a goodbye to everyone, and they congratulated us once more and we headed home.

We put Jaycee to sleep and lay in bed, talking about what was going to happen in a week.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I said cuddling into his chest.

He kissed my forehead and smoothed out my hair, "I would give anything not to. I want to see Jaycee turn one, and two, and say her first words, and walk…I'm 'missin out on a lot Bells. It's not fair." Jasper said pulling me closer.

I nodded. I was going to miss him like crazy. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. "I know, I'm going to miss you like crazy…I'll send you pictures, and everything," I said kissing his bare abs.

He shook with laughter, "Nothing would make me happier." I nodded in agreement, as we fell asleep; holding each other close.

**A/N: I know! It's short! Sue me! I gave you two, now review! Haha, No! JASPER WILL NOT DIE! Yes: Her name is Jaycee Lynn Whitlock. They call her Jaycee, her FIRST name is Jaycee Lynn. She has no middle name. I know; confusing. Review!**


	9. Family Time Turns To Hell

**Staged**

**Chapter 9- Family Time Turns To Hell**

**(Sorry 'bout switchen POV'S so much!)**

**BPOV:**

I woke up with a feeling that Jaycee would start crying in about two minutes. I climbed out of bed; careful not to disturb Jasper, and tried to sit up. I was pulled back by two strong arms. Jasper cuddled me to his chest, and groaned.

"Can't was just stay here, forever?" He smiled into my hair; I turned and kissed his nose. "As much as I'd love that; our daughter will start crying in a couple minutes. She takes after you ya know." I laughed.

He smiled, "Bella, you have no Idea how good it feels for you to say our daughter." I smiled back. As if on cue, Jaycee started crying her head off. I giggled, "Be right back," I said, trying to get out of bed, Jasper pulled me back. "I'll get her 'darlin. Go shower, and get ready." He smiled and I happily obligated.

**JPOV:**

I walked into the pink princess room, and saw my little girl, attempting to sit up in her crib. "Jaycee; you can't sit up can you?" I asked her laughing. Her cries turned to whimpers as she saw me, and they soon faded as a smile appeared on her face. I picked her up and hugged her close. She laid her head on my shoulder as I sang quietly to her.

I couldn't believe that the next time I'd see this perfect angel she'd be two…wow. I'm gunna miss this little bundle of joy; but I'd be back. I'd make sure of it.

She lifted her little head and looked and me smiling. She played with my hair, as I carried her downstairs. "What ya think Jay? Peaches or Oatmeal?" I asked my little girl, as I held up her little food jars. Bella stopped breast feeding since she was getting bigger.

She held her arms above her head and squealed, so I assumed it was peaches. I sat down next to her high chair, and fed her while she mumbled her "Baby Talk."

"Oh really? That is interesting Jaycee." I played along talking to her. Bella walked downstairs and into the kitchen, watching me feed Jaycee.

"Hi baby!" She said kissing Jaycee's head. I finished feeding her, and I whipped her face, and Bella took her upstairs to get her changed.

Life is perfect. For now, I just hopped it stayed that way for when I got back. Bella would be healthy, happy, and wonderful; Jaycee would be happy, healthy, and my smiling little girl. I just hopped they would miss me; but not too much.

**BPOV:**

"Okay Jaycee; let's get you dressed!" I said and she squealed in delight. I picked a cute onesie (Since she was still small,) that said "Daddy's Girl" on it, and I knew Jasper would love that. And I added a cute jean skirt that had butterfly's on it. I pinned her blonde curls up in a pebbles style. She was absolutely adorable.

I carried her downstairs and I heard arguing. It sounded like Edward and Jasper.

_Fuck._

I settled Jaycee on my hips, and walked into the kitchen. Edward was standing there looking extremely upset and Jasper looked like he was about to lose it. They both stopped mid-sentence; looking up at me holding a mumbling Jaycee. Jaspers face relaxed and he took a few steps over to us and snatched Jaycee out of my arms.

"What's going on here?" I asked Edward.

"I just wanted to see you." He stated. "He thought I left, so he thought he could come over and flirt with you!" Jasper yelled, after setting Jaycee in her high chair.

"I can't see a friend? Damn Jasper! It's like you think you own her!" Edward yelled.

"She is _my_ fiancée! When I leave Edward; and I hear you've been fallowing her, or even going near her. I will rip your fucking head off your shoulders! I know you still love her, but it's to fucking late!" Jasper yelled and Jaycee started crying. Edward stormed out the door, and slammed it which conducted Jaycee to cry more.

I just stood there, leaning against the counter; my own tears running down my cheeks.

Jasper turned to me, "Bella I'm so sorry," He said hugging me. I hugged back; knowing I needed him. Jaycee's loud cries interrupted my thoughts and I broke our embrace. I walked over to Jaycee rocking her in my arms. Her cries faded and she stared at Jasper with the saddest look. He stared back at her, as if to say, "I'm so sorry sweetheart…"

"Can we just leave now?" I asked, he nodded and took Jaycee from my arms and out to the car. I grabbed her bag and my purse and walked out to the car. I settled into the passenger seat whilst Jasper climbed into the driver seat.

Jaycee decided to start her baby mumbles. We laughed as she went: "Buahhhmph." Than yawned. It was adorable.

"I love the outfit Bells" Jasper said as he gestured to Jay's outfit, as we got out of the car. He lifted her out of her seat and kissed her little head. I smiled, and we walked into the house.

"Jaycee, Bells, Jasper!" Esme said, and kissed each of us. We walked in and everyone was already there; including Edward. Ah Hell. This was going to be a pleasant evening.

**A/N: Cute chapter; sides all they yellin! Ha-ha, Edward still has a thing for Bella, and Bella loves Jasper. But what happens when Jasper leaves? Uh oh. Review!**


	10. First Words And HeartBreaks

**Staged**

**Chapter 10- First words and heartbreak**

**BPOV:**

I heard Jasper growl as he saw Edward. I put a hand on him to remind him to stay calm. He composed himself and we walked into the kitchen to find Esme and Rosalie talking whilst making dinner.

"Jay!" Rose said and took the baby that was equally happy to see her, out of Jasper's arms and kissed her brother.

"You guys have such an adorable baby!" She said and walked into the living room, baby talking to Jaycee.

I laughed, "What's got her so happy?" I jerked my thumb at the direction to Rosalie, asking Esme.

"No clue," She laughed, "My daughter usually isn't this happy." Hmm…maybe she's pregnant…Nah,

"Smells good mom," Jasper said kissing his mother's forehead. "Well thanks honey, it's almost done too."

I walked back into the living room to see Edward holding Jaycee. Oh hell.

Quickly I walked over to him and stared. "What are you doing?" I asked calmly, "Uhm…Holding my cousin?"

"No no no! Jasper's pissed at you, and if he see's you holding her, he'll lose it!" I said quietly as possible and he sighed.

He passed the baby on to me, and stared at me. Those beautiful green orbs, that had stolen my heart years ago, still stayed in my heart.

"I still love you Bella," He said outta the blue. I didn't freak like I normally would, because truth was, I still loved Edward. But Jasper was my life.

I nodded. "I know. I still love you too, I always will. But were over," I said.

He nodded sadly, looked up and around the room, and kissed my cheek, walking upstairs.

I sighed and turned walking back to the party. I gave Jaycee to Emmett, and walked to the stairs; wondering if I should climb them, to talk to Edward.

My head jerked in the direction of Jasper's voice. He was walking toward me with a smile on his face. I weakly smiled back and I could tell he was getting worried.

"Bella, just forget him…he'll get over it sooner or later." He said softly playing with my hair. I nodded and kissed him fiercely. I pulled back and he smiled that sexy southern smile of his. I blushed, and we walked over to the dinner table to eat.

"Dinner's ready guys!" Carlisle said, and everyone rushed to the table. We all dug in and it was fabulous. Esme is an amazing cook. "Esme I would kill if you were my personal cook!" I said smiling. She smiled back, "Well thank you Bella. I'm glad you like it."

Edward never came down from his room and I ignored his thoughtfulness. Sarcasm.

Over dinner, Rosalie announced that she was pregnant, and I knew I was right on the mark. I smiled and congratulated the couple; and I could tell Emmett was going to be a great father, and Rose a great mother.

I sat and talked with Rose and Alice for a while, whilst Emmett and Jasper played on the X-Box with Jaycee sitting on Jaspers lap, playing with the buttons, causing him to lose. He laughed and kissed Jaycee making her giggle.

"Bella, is pregnancy like totally awful?" Rosalie asked. I laughed, "No Rose, not completely, the morning sickness sucks ass, but its overwhelming joy, and you can't wait to hold them in your arms." I answered looking at Jaycee playing with Jasper's hair.

I smiled. Ahh, my family.

Jaycee began to get tired so we prepared to leave.

"You have to bring my baby back to see her grandma!" Esme said kissing Jaycee, who was sleeping in Jasper's arms. "Sure thing 'ma," Jasper said kissing his mom goodbye, along with a hug from his dad.

**(A/N: Edward was adopted by his aunt and uncle (Esme and Carlisle) after his parents died. He calls them mom and dad. Jasper and Emmett are Esme and Carlisle's real sons. Rose is Emmett's girlfriend. Alice is Bella's and Rose's Best Friend.)**

We walked out to the car and Jasper put his sleeping daughter in her car seat, wrapping her up in a blanket so she wouldn't be affected by the AC.

The June air was horrid so I turned the AC on, and we drove home. I couldn't believe that Jasper would be gone in three days. I laid my head back against the head rest and sighed.

"You okay 'darlin?" Jasper asked putting his hand on my thigh. I placed my left hand on his, and intertwined our fingers. "Perfect." I lied easily.

**JPOV:**

"Bella," I said, my voice full of worry, knowing she was very devastated that I was leaving.

She looked at me, "What happened with Edward that was nothing." **(A/N: Steal from New Moon!)** She said, looking out her window.

"I just love you more than my own life Bells…I don't want to lose you," I said and she looked thoughtful, "I love you too Jasper. I won't ever let Edward come between us, or our daughter," She said and I looked in the rearview mirror, at my sleeping angel.

I pulled up our driveway, and got Jaycee's stuff, as Bella got Jaycee. We walked into the house and Bella put Jaycee to bed. I climbed into bed; achingly tired from the day, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**(Departing Day)**

I sighed as I packed my clothes and pictures of my family into my suitcase. I would miss them so much, and I prayed they would stay safe. Bella stood at the door, and I could see tears run down her face.

"Bells," I whispered and she ran over to me, jumping into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me fiercely. She leaned her forehead on mine, "I'm going to miss you so much." She said, tears still falling. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you two," I said, feeling as if I'd start crying.

I let her down and she went to go get Jaycee dressed.

I went down the stairs, and set my bag by the stairs. My plane took off at 3:00 and it was now, 1:45. We had to leave in 15 minutes.

Bella came down the stairs with Jaycee in her arms, and I just had to laugh at this.

Jaycee was wearing an army jacket with a shirt that said, "My Daddy's A Marine." And some army shorts, along with her hair pulled up, pebbles style and a little army bow in her hair.

I smiled, "You adorable little girl," I said taking my daughter and kissing her multiple times. She squealed in delight, _I'm going to miss that sound…_

The area I was going to didn't allow phone calls, so I wouldn't be able to call my own family for a year and a half. Fuck myself for signing up for this shit.

I wouldn't be able to see my own daughter grow up, or my brothers kid being born, or being happy with my family.

**BPOV:**

"Flight 243 now boarding." I heard the loud speaker say.

I sighed and we walked up to the gate. I turned to Jasper and I couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I'll be back before ya know it Bells." He whispered trying to calm me. He enveloped me in a tight hug, and whispered in my ear, "I love you forever Bells, and when I come back, I'll make you my wife."

I nodded and kissed him passionately. He kissed my cheek and turned to the angel in my arms. He smiled and picked her up. "Don't grow up to fast okay angel? I'll be back before you can say mama, alright?" he laughed, and I faintly smiled. She'd be talking and earful when he got back for sure.

He kissed her multiple times, and set her back in my arms, "I'll miss you two, like the earth misses the sun." He kissed us both one more time than got on his plane.

I cried on the way home, wishing after this was over, it wouldn't happen again. But, I knew it would happen, because the world is an evil place.

I picked up Jaycee and slinged her bag over my shoulder, I unlocked the door and walked inside sitting on the couch and snuggling her to me close, and I cried. We sat there for a moment and she touched my tears and scrunching her face. She turned her head and looked at me,

"Dada?"


	11. Steal my heart

**Staged**

**Chapter 11- Steal My Heart**

**(My Microsoft word is fucked up so yeah…I have this, any who, that won't stop me! Bring on the drama! Ha-ha! Pictures of the kids on my profile!)**

**BPOV:**

Months have gone by since Jasper left. It killed me every time Jaycee would ask about him. Yes, she talks now…kind of. She's only said Dada, so that's what I meant by "Kind of." She is now ten months old, and getting more beautiful, smarter, and observant by the day. She talks Waaaay more now. She began walking and is getting better at it, which was very exciting.

"Okay baby; were here." I said getting out of the car and out of her car seat. I placed her on my hip and we made our way into the mall. She was pointing at everything doing her random talking. It was adorable.

I placed her in the cart seat, since we were going to be here all day, Christmas shopping. I sighed and we strolled around until we made it to toys are us. We went down a Barbie isle. Jaycee wasn't to fond of Barbie's, but I stopped anyway, because of Emmett and Rosalie's twin girls Maribelle and Amelia.

They are only two months old but, what the hell, I'll get them Barbie's any way.

I strolled down more isles and found some dress up stuff that Jaycee would love, so I got it, she didn't know I got it so I quickly hid it under her winter coat in the cart. We checked out and walked around the mall some more.

"Bella?" I heard someone call my name, I turned around and saw Edward standing there smiling.

I smiled back, not seeing my almost brother-in-law in a while, than I remembered the fight that we had before Jasper left. Oh, right…

He approached Jaycee and I still smiling like a fool, "Hey Edward," I greeted him politely. "Hey, haven't seen you in…eight months?" He laughed, I nodded and laughed as well.

He looked over at Jaycee who was staring at him oddly.

"Who you?" Jaycee asked pointing at Edward, and scrunching her face.

I laughed, "Jay, this is your uncle Edward. Remember?" I asked. She turned her head, and shook it fast, her blonde curls flailing everywhere.

"Wow Bella, she's gotten big. And she looks just like Jasper," He said and I felt my heart squeeze at the mention of Jasper's name. I nodded and forced a smile.

He smiled back, and we began walking and talking whilst Jaycee stared at Edward, oddly. He offered to take us to lunch, and Jaycee was throwing a fit because she was hungry so I happily obligated. We walked to the McDonalds inside the mall, and I ordered Jaycee a happy meal.

We sat at a booth, and I got Jaycee a high chair, and placed her hamburger which I tore up in small bites. And she began eating it.

"She's adorable Bella, she's getting so big too," Edward said, eating his fry's.

"Thanks Edward, she can talk pretty well and just started walking." I gushed. He smiled, "That's wonderful Bells. I was wondering; does she remember…Jas?" He asked quietly. I shook my head, "She asks about him a lot, so I think she does." He just nodded.

Only ten more months 'till Jasper comes home…

Christmas flew by and it was now February. Jaycee's first birthday was next month and I was somewhat excited. Excited because my baby was going to be one, somewhat because Jasper wasn't here to share it.

"What do Ya say to a movie?" I asked my toddler daughter who was sitting on the couch.

"Yah!" she said excitedly and clapped her hands. I smiled and placed a movie in. All of a sudden I heard a huge bang in my bedroom. I got very frightened, and held Jaycee close. "What's goin on mama?" My angel asked me,

I shook my head, "Stay quite Jaycee…" I whispered, and she put her pointer finger to her lips saying, "Shh," I nodded my head and placed her on the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"Jaycee," I called and she scattered over to me and held on to my hand. I walked up to my Bedroom quietly, and opened the door. There was a man standing there with a gun. I screamed and grabbed Jaycee running into the bathroom locking the door. She started crying and I rocked her slowly.

I pulled out my cell phone and called my dad.

"Forks police station. What is your emergency?" I heard my fathers professional tone. "Daddy! Someone's in my house, he has a gun and- and" I stuttered; crying now.

"Bella! Calm down baby, I'll be over there in a minute. Is Jaycee okay?" He said calmly. "Yes she's right here," I said. "Okay, stay safe; I'll be there in two minutes."

I nodded and closed my phone, and pulled Jaycee into my lap. I was laying up against the tub and clutching my daughter. "It otay mommy. Gampa help us." She said and I smiled. "Yes baby. Grandpa will help us." I heard more banging in the house and the police, talking to the burglar. The knocking on the door scared me shitless.

"Bells, baby its me!" My dad said and I jumped up, with Jaycee in my arms, I unlocked the door and hugged my father for dear life.

"I called someone to take you to Esme and Carlisle's." He said, and I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" I looked over and there stood Edward. I have never been so happy to see him. I ran to him and enveloped him into a hug. "Edward; thank god." What was I doing? I'm Jasper's, not Edwards…No, no. I just need to converted that's all…yeah…Again; Bella's a dip shit!

"C'mon Bella, lets go," I grabbed some of my stuff along with Jaycee's and we hopped into Edward's Volvo. Stupid shiny Volvo owner!

"You still have this thing?" I asked, and he laughed. "Bells, this is my baby!" He said laughing, I smiled. We drove to Esme and Carlisle's I could tell Jaycee was getting tired. She called Edward guy, which was hysterical.

"Hey guy!" Jaycee chimed. Edward laughed, "Yes Jaycee?"

"Are you my daddy?" She asked and my heart broke. Edward sighed. "No Jaycee, I'm your uncle Edward, remember?" She nodded.

"You'll see your daddy again, Jay. Trust me." Edward promised.

I hoped I'd see him again too. I missed my sexy southern fiancée. I laughed in my thoughts.

We arrived at Esme and Carlisle's and hopped out. Emmett ran out of the house and into a big bear hug. "Emmett. Need. To. Breath." I gasped and he laughed. "You okay Bellsie?" He asked and I nodded. "Just scared." I said and he nodded. Edward handed me a sleeping Jaycee and we walked inside.

Everyone greeted me, and I found out that Rose, Emmett, and the twins were staying there tonight as well as Edward. He let Jaycee and I sleep in his room, and he'd sleep in the guest room. I thanked him and headed that way.

"Okay Jaycee. Just get in your PJ's and we can sleep Kay?" She nodded sleepily and I ended up putting them on her myself. I didn't mind. We climbed into bed and I held her close, as we both fell asleep after our terrified nightmare. I wished Jasper would come home soon.


	12. Promises

**Staged**

**Chapter 12- Promises**

**BPOV:**

The next morning I woke up and Jaycee wasn't next to me. I got very worried as to where my ten month old daughter was. I flew out of Edwards bed and threw the door open. Edward was standing right there. Smirking like the sarcastic prick he was.

"Where's Jaycee?" I asked timidly. Oddly He smiled some more at the mention of my daughter. "Esme is showing her some pictures of Jasper. Ya know; refresh her memory." I nodded, and tried to get by him; but he wouldn't let me.

"Edward. Move." I said, trying yet failing, to be tuff. He shook his head. "Why?" He asked and closed the door. I got scared suddenly. What the hell.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Bells, love; please give me a second chance. I miss you so much. Give Jaycee a dad that'll be there for her," He pled.

That's when I lost it.

"Jaycee has a father! And she doesn't need you! I don't need you, I don't want you! I love Jasper for gods sake! Give it up Edward!" I yelled in his face. He looked taken aback at my words. I huffed and threw the door open running downstairs.

"Momma!…why you crying?" My little girl asked I just continued to sob taking her from Esme's grasp and she gave me an understanding smiled. I saw Esme pulled out pictures of Jasper from recent events. Like prom; graduation, ect.

I went out the back door holding Jaycee to my chest. I knew where I was going, and I don't know why.

It took a while but we made it. I was here in the meadow and Jaycee gasped and squealed in wonder. I smiled threw my still tears.

"Were we momma?"

"This…Is my meadow." I said evenly.

"Bella," I heard a musical voice from across the tree line. Edward stood there in shock. Ah Hell.

I gaped at him like an utter fool, "Uncle Eddie." Jaycee admired her uncle, who was really her cousin. She just said "Uncle." He smiled at her, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I feel like…S-H-I-T, about this whole thing." He said; careful about my daughters virgin ears.

I shook my head, "I know…so do I. I'm sorry Edward…It must be the way I'm reacting to Jasper being gone." I teared up. He came closer and wrapped his arms around Jaycee and I. I just cried; letting it all out.

"Bella. Is there hope for us?" He asked; his beautiful green eyes staring. I thought…No, was there? What if Jasper didn't come back? Don't talk like that Bella…

"To tell you the truth Edward. I really don't know." I whispered.

He nodded in understandment.

What the hell did I just do?

**One Month later**

"Happy Birthday baby girl!" I yelled running into my daughters bedroom. She squealed and clapped her hands. I picked her up out of her crib and dressed her quickly. God knows Alice would kill me if I wasn't at the restaurant in time. I dressed her in a pink dress, with white leggings, and a small white headband, I let her curls flow freely, but pinning her bangs up so she didn't complain.

"Ready baby?" I asked and she nodded eagerly.

I drove to the restaurant with Jaycee singing in the back seat. We parked and I got out with her on my hip, Alice greeted us at the front and we went to sit down.

"Hi Jayceeie boo!" she said, **(A/N: Her name is pronounced: Jay-sss. Alice called her: Jay-sss-ie)**

She giggled in response and Alice kissed her cheek. "Your going to love love love your present baby girl!" She said and Rose and Emmett showed up. "Hey girlie? Whatcha gots there?" Emmett gestured toward my now one year baby girl who was eating pudding. She held her spoon out toward him and he ate some of the pudding. Saying nom nom nom! Like a big doof.

Rose, Alice and I giggled at Emmett's childness.

"Rose, the twins are so beautiful!" Alice commented the baby's in the car seats next to Emmett. They took after him defiantly. They both had his face with some of there mom, and his hair with Rose's perfect blue eyes. Beautiful if I do say so myself.

"Thanks Ali. They do take after there father though," Rose said laughing at Emmett who was trying to convince Jaycee to give him more pudding.

"Why thank you. Hello; I'm adorable! Right Rosie?" He asked and pouted. We just laughed at him. "No!" Jaycee shouted, "Oh, so I'm not adorable huh?" He asked his niece. She shook her head. "Oh okay. That's cool…" He said pouting again, trying to act very sad. Emmett you weirdo.

Esme and Carlisle came next along with Edward. Joy.

"Okay! Present time!" Alice said and I plucked Jaycee into my lap, "Which one first Jaycee?" I asked enthusiastically. She put her finger to her chin and taped it like she was thinking real hard. "Dat one!" she said to the ginormous box from Emmett and Rosalie. Alice eagerly handed it to her.

She squealed in delight when she saw it was a "Big Girl Bed," I thanked them generously, and we continued.

Alice ended up getting her 20 outfits, and Esme and Carlisle gave her, a very precious heart locket with Jasper's picture. I almost cried. Almost. Edward gave her play makeup, and I told him he'd be the one she'd practice on. He became a pale white and we all laughed.

"Bells. There's one more, but its to you…" Esme smiled and handed me a decent sized shipping box. I eyed her carefully but opened it. It was from Jasper.

Inside was a picture of us, with a note saying _forever_. Along with a note…

_My dearest Isabella and Jaycee Lynn,_

_I miss you guys more than anything in the world. I can't wait to come home and see your smiling faces. You mean the world to me, and I wanted to give you both something special. I did a little shopping here in Iraq. Happy first birthday Jaycee, I'm crying, knowing I'm not there. I love you both with all my heart,_

_Jasper/Dad. _

_P.S. 8 more months…_

Now was my time to cry. I bawled. It took Alice and Rose to compos myself for Jaycee's sake. I pulled out the picture of us and laid it on the table; searching for Jaycee's gift. It was a very soft teddy bear, that said: _Daddy's Girl_ on it. With a big heart surrounding it. Adorable.

I missed him so much it hurt. And I know Jaycee did too. "Daddy?" Jaycee asked pointing to my picture of Jasper, Jaycee and I in the hospital. I nodded; the tears flowing freely. "Yeah baby; that's your daddy. And he loves you more than life itself." I said and she looked sad and I swear before I put her to bed that night; cuddling her new teddy bear, that she let a tear fall.

**A/N: Yes. It's over for now but…aww right? Edward is just not getting it, but I personally cant wait for Jazzy to come home; am I right? Lets reunite the family. Otherwise Bella might kill me. -Gulp- **


	13. Forgiveness

**Staged**

**Chapter 13- Forgiveness**

**A/N: Hey guys! You guys are awesome, and I just wanted to thank you soo much, and one big thanks to **JXB Addicted**. I know everyone wants Jasper to come home and for Eddie boy to fuck off, so…Here we go! (Pics on profile!)**

**BPOV:**

**Seven Months Later**

Life had presumed somewhat normal for the past seven months. The twins just had there first birthday, and in five months Jaycee would be two. Jasper would be home next month and I was ecstatic.

"Jaycee c'mon! If were late, Auntie Alice will kill me! Now lets go!" I yelled at my daughter as she came down the stairs. She had her outfit on backwards and it was hysterical. I had to fix her little "My daddy's in the army and I love him" outfit. Why did Alice want her to wear this…? It was an army skirt with black leggings and a cute army tank top with the words on it in pink, along with a army bow I put in her hair to tie up her bangs.

I put Jaycee in her car seat after I fixed her clothes and tied up her bangs, letting her long hair fall. For a two year old her hair was passed her shoulders in long blonde curls, much like Jaspers. Except the long part.

"Mommy were we goin?" She asked playing with her skirt. "I don't know baby; your Aunt Alice is always unpredictable. **(A/N: Jaycee calls everyone uncle and auntie.)** She nodded her head in agreement.

I pulled up to Alice's house and the whole family was waiting in the drive way with there cars. "There's my Jacyceeie!" Alice squealed picking up the giggling two year old. The twins were asleep in Emmett's Jeep and Edward was leaning against his Volvo. Esme and Carlisle would meet us there. Wherever "There" is, "Alice, where are we going?" I asked my pixie best friend.

She shook her head and put Jaycee in her car, in her pink rhinestone car seat. _God did she want children…_"Get in Bellsie!" She said hopping in her yellow Porsche. I just laughed and jumped in and Alice told everyone to fallow her. Edward didn't take his eyes off me.

I just shook it off and closed the door. Alice sped off to god-knows-where. I just laid back and relaxed, thinking of Jasper. Jaycee fell asleep soon enough, after about an hour. Where the fuck are we going?

Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. "Ya know Alice. All that sugars not good for you," I said laughing quietly. She laughed back, "Bella, I only had one coffee. I'm just excited!" She said. I nodded; confused. "Alice, you should think about going out with Edward."

She looked at me surprised, "But, he loves you." She said confused as I was awhile ago. I shook my head, "Just go for it. He'll get over me when Jasper gets back." I said and sat back in my seat. She nodded and sped up.

About another hour in and we came to some military base. Confused I grabbed Jaycee and fallowed my family to a bunch of people walking around, sitting at tables, and talking, being happy.

"Bella, come with me," Alice said grabbing my hand, pulling Jaycee and I into the building; our family hot on our trail.

We walked in and I saw more people, around; not as many as outside, but a decent amount. We walked some more than Alice pulled us back to the end of the huge room and out the back door. Our family still fallowing. "Alice where in the hell are we go-" I stopped. Alice smiled like crazy as soon as I saw him. Jasper. He's back, standing 10 feet in front of me, talking to another guy. I gasped and the guy and his wife left. Jasper turned to look at us and a big smiled appeared on his face.

"Bella,"

I handed Jaycee to Alice, and ran full speed to him I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I kissed him fiercely, and he kissed back. "Bella, ohmigod. Its you! I-I can't believe this!" He said crying.

I cried to, and hugged him tighter. I looked into those blue eyes I hadn't seen in a year, it hurt so badly. He set me down and kissed my forehead. I looked back at my family and saw Jaycee standing next to Alice sucking her thumb and holding her bear.

Jasper melted at the sight, and I walked over to Jaycee and whispered in her ear.

"_That's your daddy. Go give him hug."_ I didn't have to say any more. Jaycee took off full speed toward Jasper, he bent down to her level and picked her up; hugging her tightly. I let a tear fall. I was so happy.

**JPOV:**

"Bella," I whispered, I couldn't believe it was her. I hugged the love of my life tightly; not wanting to let go. I kissed her lips hard, yet passionate. I missed her so much. "I'll be right back," She said and I put her down, kissing her forehead. She ran to a little girl that was standing next to Alice with her thumb in her mouth and holding a bear. She was wearing an army outfit, and looked just like me. It was Jaycee. She was beautiful. Bella whispered something in her ear, and Jaycee took of toward me.

I bent down to her level and picked up my baby girl. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I hugged her tightly, I kissed her forehead and looked at her face. She looked just like her mother now, and she's beautiful.

Little tears streamed down her face as she whipped away the ones that went down my cheeks. "Daddy," she said placing her palm on my cheek. I cried more and kissed her cheek. "You can talk now can't you?" I laughed and my family did as well.

She nodded, "Uh huh. I can talk daddy. Momma says she wants to let Auntie Alice adopt me, cuz I talks to much. But I still love her though." We all laughed and Alice said where does she sign.

"Hey man!" Emmett said and hugged me tightly as I handed Jaycee back to Bella. "Good, to see you man, where's the girls?" I asked and Emmett went near Rosalie and two little girls with brown curly hair stood by her, sucking there thumbs. "My god Emmett; they look just like you. There beautiful," I commented. They thanked me and we all went inside and back to the front, to catch up. We sat down at a table and I held Jaycee in my lap as she babbled on about how she grew up. She told me she missed me, and that Bella cried a lot. I felt so bad. I had missed them so much.

Jaycee turned to me and whispered in my ear, "That's my uncle Eddie. He likes momma a lot, and he kissed her a lot. But she doesn't like it." Jaycee said nodding her head pointing her little finger at Edward who just sat there staring at Bella. WHAT?

I looked at Edward; appalled. "Bella, I'll be right back." I said handing her Jaycee and telling Edward to come with me. We went behind a shed and I went nuts.

"What in the fucking hell is wrong with you? Kissing _my_ Bella!" I blew up in his face, he looked taken aback, and lost it also.

"You weren't there for her, for Jaycee! She needed someone to be there for her, and I was that someone. She doesn't know what she wants!"

"Well, let me give you a clue; wait for her to say the words."

We both lost it than, I punched him clear in the Jaw, and ducked his punch.

"If you ever go near her again, or kiss her, " I threatened "I will kill you." Walking away, leaving him to think.

I walked back to my family. "Where's Edward?" Bella questioned. Why does she care? "Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Bella, lets go home." I said and she nodded. I grabbed my belongings saying goodbye to my crew, and Commander Jaycee and we left.

Alice let my drive her Porsche back and she rode with Emmett, Rose, and the twins.

"Jasper; what happened?" Bella asked after a few moments of silence.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, and sighed. "I…can't stand when someone does something like that to you Bella. I love you, so much. And the thought of losing you, and Jaycee; kills me." I said honestly.

"She told you." she stated.

"Yeah. Just tell me you didn't enjoy it,"

"Never. I love you Jasper. Not him, he wouldn't leave me alone. And…he tried to get to Jaycee so I could love him. It was pathetic…" She trailed off.

I nodded, and knew he was in for some trouble. "How many times?" I whispered. She looked at me,

"Never Jasper." She said appalled. I sighed; relieved. "Bella, I wasn't accusing you. Just…knowing Edward, you never know…I know you wouldn't ever do that to me, I love you Bella," I said putting my hand in hers.

She sniffed and I knew she was crying. "Bella don't cry." I said, "I'm just so happy your home. I've missed you so much, and so has Jaycee. Never leave us again Jasper." She begged.

"I won't." I lied smoothly.


	14. Witness

**Staged**

**Chapter 14- Witness**

**A/N: Many people were asking why did Jazzy Boo lie? Well, he doesn't want to hurt her, but knows that he'll be re-deployed anytime within a couple years so. Enjoy. As you can see by the title. There might be a fight. Cuz I know ya love that!**

**BPOV:**

I cuddled next to Jasper on the couch with Jaycee sleeping on the floor. We were watching a movie, and she fell asleep. I was about to, it was midnight.

"I'm gunna take Jaycee to bed," Jasper said getting up and picking up his daughter slowly. I smiled and laid back down on the couch.

Is Edward going to give up now that Jaspers back? I hoped so; otherwise this could get ugly. Why does Edward want me so badly? I mean, c'mon. It's just me. Bella.

Jasper came down the stairs smiling and laid back down on the couch lazily kissing my neck. I smiled and reached for his lips. He kissed me back possessively. I gave in, and after a minute he stopped. He looked worried, and played with my ring.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked as he still played with the ring. He shrugged. "I thought you said Edward wouldn't come between us?" He looked up. I blinked at him, how could he say that.

"Bella how many times did he kiss you?" I didn't want them to fight, but I knew he deserved the truth.

I bit my lip and answered hesitantly. "Well…about…Ten times total. But I never kissed back." Well,…there was that one time…

He looked shocked. Than like he was ready to kill. "Jasper, don't." I said trying to calm my annoyed fiancé. He shook his head and laid it on my stomach. I ran my hands threw his hair, and he sighed. "You know how much I've missed you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, "How much?"

"Well…" He lifted his head and smiled playfully, "I thought my right hand was going to fall off," He smiled and I laughed way to loud, punching him playfully. "Only to my pictures I hope." I said laughing still, he shrugged, "Or a passing bystandard." He said and I scrunched my nose. "Your gross," He kissed my lips, and pulled back.

"I love you Bella," he said seriously.

"How much?" I challenged. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked narrowing his tone. I smiled playfully, "Nothing like that, just…_love_?" I asked and he smiled back caring me to our room. _Love_ was our way of saying "Sex."

**JPOV:**

I awoke next to my beautiful fiancé, in my wonderful bed. Fuck those beds at the base. Ugh, it was death on me. I took the chance to look at Bella sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and loving. I played with her hair, and kissed her nose.

She blinked a few times, and smiled as she saw me. She pulled on my shirt, and I was pulled in to a kiss, a wonderful one at that.

It turned into a hot make-out that was interrupted by my two year old.

"Eww," I heard a little bell voice and we looked to the door. Jaycee was standing there in her pajamas with her bear scrunching her face. I smiled and jumped off the bed, _Thank god we remembered to get dressed…_and ran to her. She ran down the hall playfully shrieking. She giggled as I picked her up and threw he over my shoulder.

"Daddy put me down!" She shrieked as I carefully threw her on the bed and tickled her crazy. Bella laughed and I went to tickling her, Jaycee laughed.

"Jasper stoooopppp! I'm gunna kill you!" She said and I held my hands up in surrender, she laughed and tackled me onto the bed. She kissed my lips once, _Not to gross out the two year old sitting next to us,_ and tickled me back. Good thing it didn't work, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder easily. I laughed as she pounded on my back, and our daughter fallowed us downstairs.

"Beckfast mommy!" Jaycee said sitting in her seat. "Naw, daddy can make it," Bella said kissing me once, and sitting in her chair. I smirked and started breakfast.

We decided to meet at Esme and Carlisle's around three. Edward was going to be there. I hoped he'd just leave this whole thing alone so we don't get in a major fight around the family.

Bella and I got dressed and Jaycee. She wore a simple pink dress, with a bow in her hair. Adorable, yet simple. Which is why she's an angel.

When we got there not many people were there yet, since we were early.

Rosalie, Emmett and the twins were there, and of course, mom and dad.

"Hello everyone," I greeted Emmett and Rose and the kids, they all smiled and said hi, as Rose beat Emmett in a game on the 360. I laughed mostly because Emmett sucks at those games. He flipped me off and Maribelle gasped and said "Daddy no no!" we laughed and Emmett kissed her.

"Hey, mom." I greeted walking into the kitchen. "Hey, honey. How's things?" She asked as she picked up Jaycee. "Good gamma!" she said kissing her grandma's cheek.

I went back into the living room, and left Jaycee in the kitchen with Bella. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, and watched them play the game.

**BPOV:**

I heard the door bell ring, and went to answer it for Esme. I smiled, as I opened it, than dropped faster than lightning. Fuck, it's Edward.

He smiled lightly; apologetically. "Hey, Bella." He said, and I felt bad for him. "Edward…" He stepped threw the door, and looked around. "Can we talk; privately?" He asked and I sucked in a breath, but agreed. We went up to his room, and he shut the door. "I'm so sorry, about all of this Bella. I just wish, I had one more chance." He pled. And he looked truly sorry, I felt _really_ bad.

"Edward," I said standing up, "It's not your fault. And if I was single; I'd give you another chance. But I'm engaged, Edward." I said holding up my left hand. He held the ring and slid it off my finger, smiling at me. I shook my head laughing. "Okay Edward. Give it back," I said and he was being cute and hid it in his hand behind his back, I chased him around the room and he jumped on to the bed and I climbed up it, pushing him down.

I sat on him but he still wouldn't give it. He turned so he was above me, and held the ring in front of our faces, which I might add; were 5 inches from each other. Fuck.

"Here Bells," He said sliding it on my finger. "Thanks." He sighed, "What?" I asked, as we were still in the same position. "One kiss, and I'll stop." He said. I bit my lip. What would it hurt? Plus, he said he'd stop.

I nodded and he put his head further down, kissing me lightly, than it turned fierce. I tried to pull away; as this wasn't part of our deal. "Edward stop," I said between our lips, but he just kept going. He was way to strong.

"Edward you're a fucking dead man!" I heard Jasper. Edward was still kissing me, and I was trying to get up. "Oh, Eddie your dead dude!" I heard Emmett below. Edward than picked his head up to smirk in the direction of Jasper and Emmett in the doorway. I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

I didn't want that, not that way. Just a friendly "I love you, your family," peck. This was way worse. Edward jumped off me, but Jasper caught him and threw him backward.

I screamed as I saw blood on his face. He punched him in the nose. Edward got up, and punched Jasper in the stomach, and Jasper hunched over. "Stop!" I yelled but it wasn't any use. Emmett left; possibly for help. Jasper grabbed Edward and threw him on the bed, three feet from me. I screamed for them to stop once again, as Edward threw another punch.

"Guys!" I said getting up and trying to get in the middle of them, to which Edward moved me out of the way and putting himself in front of me, to block Jaspers shot to my face. Edward punched back, and they kept fighting.

"Jasper stop please!" I pled, crying more. There was punching, blood, crying, blood, fainting, blood, did I mention blood? That's when I fainted.

**JPOV:**

"Hey, Em, come with me, I wanted to show you something." I said thinking about that CD that I hid in Edwards room.

I went up the stairs and into Edwards room, I opened the door, and stood there, mouth wide open. I saw Edward on top of _my_ Bella, and he was kissing her. She was trying to get him to stop, but it just got more passionate.

That's when I lost it,

"Edward you're a fucking dead man!" I yelled angry, Bella's eyes trailed over to mine, and they were pleading. Edward was still kissing her, I started to walk in, until Emmett said something. Edward sprung up with a smirk, and I saw a tear run down Bella's cheek.

I ran toward Edward throwing a punch at him, sending him flying into the wall, and Bella screamed. "Jasper stop!" she yelled and Edward punched me square in the gut. I hunched over from the pain and he hit my face. I fell over, but jumped back up, punching him _hard. _I think I broke his nose. Good.

"Edward! Guys, please stop!" Bella yelled, and I threw Edward three feet from her, he got back up and we continued to fight.

"Guy-stop…Ple-" I heard Bella say and heard a thud. She fainted, from the blood. I punched Edward so hard it possibly broke his jaw too. I ran over to Bella, and picked her up. Edward was freaking out about his Jaw, cursing me. I ran downstairs with Bella in my arms, and covered in blood.

"Jasper! What happened?" My mother yelled, and I set Bella down on the couch, pushing her hair out of her face. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Are you insane?" Rosalie asked checking out my injurys. Edward came down stairs pushing on my chest and I stepped away from Bella, "Hey, this isn't over. You had no fucking right-" He yelled,

"Of fucking course I have a right! She's mine dammit! Not yours Edward! Leave her a-fucking-lone!" I said, in his face, he held his fist up; ready to punch me, but Emmett stopped him, taking him into the kitchen. "Edward, what in the hell!" My mom asked him in the kitchen, "Jasper are you okay?" My dad asked as he checked out Bella, "Is she?" I asked putting my hand on hers,

"She'll be fine," He said, and I nodded, "Than I am," I sighed and Rosalie began doctoring me up.

"Daddy!" I heard Jaycee shriek, and she saw me covered in blood. "Em?" I asked and he picked her up, carrying her back into the living room telling her, "Daddy's okay, it's just some cuts." I didn't want her seeing me like this. I sighed and winced as Rose put medicine on my cuts.

"Sorry," she frowned.

"Jasper I know what your thinking, but she said I could kiss her." Edward said walking back into the room. "Fucking bull shit Edward! She might have meant a family kiss, but not full on make out!" I yelled trying to get up, but Rose held me back, continuing to bandage me.

"Ask her, because I know she still loves me." He said and walked out the door. I huffed and cussed under my breath. Bella, stirred and blinked her eyes. "Jasper?" she asked trying to sit up. I jumped out of the chair running toward her. "Baby, are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded throwing her arms around me. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" she cried.

"Bella…did you kiss him?"

She bit her lip, "I didn't intend for it to go that far, he promised he'd leave me alone!" She cried. My heart broke. She'd kissed him on purpose.

"I'm sorry; this is all my fault. But I love you Jasper; not him!" She said kissing me lightly. "I know baby, he won't bother us anymore." I said, promising her.

I knew it was just for him to stay away from her, but he took advantage of it, not thinking I wouldn't catch him. An Idea popped in my head.

"Bella, would you marry me? In like a month?" I asked and she gasped, and smiled. "Of course." she said, and Rose shrieked calling Alice about making the preparations.

"Esme, I apologize about all this," Bella said crying, again.

Mom smiled, "Edwards just a hot head that doesn't know when to stop, so don't apologize." she said smiling. Bella nodded.

"Can we stay here tonight mom? Emmett said Jay's already asleep." I said and she said of course. I sighed and grabbed Bella climbing the stairs to my room, laying her down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Jasper," she said, crying again. "Bella, stop crying. You did nothing wrong." I said kissing her forehead. She shook her head. "Of course I did! I'm so stupid!" She scolded herself. "Hey," I said, lifting her head with my finger. I kissed her lips and it became more passionate. "I love you Bella. Nothing could come between us. Not even Edward."

**A/N: AHH! Why did I write that? Cuz, ima crazy mutha fucka! I know you guys loved it, just like I did writing it. It was very fun. But, I have doubts about how this Edward-loving-Bella thing will go….anyway, tell me what ya think! (Looong chappie!)**


	15. Remember The Time

**Staged**

**Chapter 15- Remember the time…**

**A/N: Edward aint givin up! But he's gunna tone it down a bit. Or maybe, he'll get with Alice? Hmm…read to find out!**

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning with Jasper by my side. I remembered the past events from yester night, and that we were still at Carlisle and Esme's. I sighed and got up quietly.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Jasper stayed asleep. He needed it, all he did yesterday was beat the shit outta Edward. I felt bad; it was all my fault.

I walked downstairs quietly, still in my shorts and tank. And into the kitchen were Esme was feeding Jaycee and the twins breakfast. I smiled at her and sat down at the Island on a stool. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist, and I grabbed them. I heard Jasper chuckle, and I knew it was him. I spun around and kissed his lips once. He smiled at me, and pulled me off the stool, into the living room.

"What?" I asked and he smiled evilly at me. I smiled back, and I kept wondering what his deal was. "I'll be gone with Emmett all day, so I'll see you tonight?" He asked when we were getting dressed. I pouted and he smiled, kissing my pouted lips. "Well, what am I supposed to do all day?" I asked, he laughed. "Stay away from Edward."

After Jasper left, Rose took the twins and Jaycee to the mall with Alice to get new clothes. They offered for me to come, but I decided to stay home.

I sighed sitting on the couch. "Bella?" I heard Edward say. I flipped my head around, and saw him standing there, with faint cuts and bruises. Poor Edward. I faintly smiled and he rounded the couches and chairs, standing 5 feet away.

"Bella, I really want to apologize about this. I just, wanted you back and well…could we just be friends, because I want you in my life." He said, and I smiled. And patted the seat next to me. "Of course Edward. I mean, deep inside; I still love you." He smiled and nodded. "Hey, since were just sitting here; wanna go somewhere?" He asked. I obligated and stood up. "Depends on where were going?" I asked, he laughed, "You'll love it." He smiled that crooked smile.

Edward hesitantly took my hand, and we went out the back door. I seriously considered missing Edward. I mean, I did love him. I still did. But, Jasper…he's my everything. But, Edward was the love of my life. FML.

Edward led me threw the forest, catching me every time I almost fell, which was often. I blushed every time and he smiled. I missed this…

"Okay. Close your eyes, love." He said, calling me by my old nickname. I did as he said and he led me a couple more steps and removed his hands, and I looked.

It was our meadow. I smiled and looked back at Edward, who still had his hands on my waist, in case I'd fallen. "Wow, Edward. I haven't been here in almost six years." I said. Noting that I was now, 23, and Edward almost 25. Jasper is almost 24.

He chuckled, "I remember love. This is where we had our first kiss," He reminded me sitting in the center of the small field. I sat down next to him.

I nodded, I remembered that night clearly. Edward brought me here on our at least fifth date, and it became our meadow. I missed it so much.

"Wanna make it our last?" I asked and he looked surprised. "Bella, last time I kissed you, your fiancé almost killed me." he said in all seriousness. I sighed, "I know, but its _our_ last kiss. In _our_ meadow. And I'm choosing to do it, so," I said.

Edward pressed his lips in a hard line. "I don't want it to be our last kiss though Bells." He said, and I nodded, "I know Edward. Me either. But I can't do this behind Jasper's back, I love him and he trusts me. I can't have both of you, and I don't want that. I want Jasper." I said, not meeting his beautiful green eyes.

I heard him sigh, and he looked up. "Than, if you want to kiss me, do it. I wont do it anymore so I don't get hit." He laughed and I playfully punched him.

I leaned over and gently kissed his lips. He kissed back, but not fully. It annoyed me, but I knew he was just being the gentleman he is.

I pulled back, and sighed. He smiled a small smile. "Edward. I've decided this is our very last kiss. We have to stop this. So, are you going to participate?" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me fiercely. I gave in and he took over. He pushed me on the ground, and he was on top of me. Our lips moved in sync as it was six years ago.

He stopped and we sat there panting. Our faces five inches from each others. He picked up his hand and brushed my hair out of my face. "I miss you Bella," He said, and I nodded. "I miss you too."

That is the last time Edward and I would kiss…I'd hopped.

We walked back to the house, and Jasper and Emmett were back early. I walked in the kitchen and Edward walked into the room to apologize to Jasper, and make peace.

"We _need_ to go swimming!" Emmett bellowed as Rose came down the stairs after putting the kids down for a nap. We all nodded, and went to get our bathing suits on. "Bells, how was your day for…five hours?" Jasper asked, capturing me in a hug. "Fine, Edward apologized and we agreed to be friends." I smiled. He nodded, and I went in the bathroom to change into my bathing suit.

I put on a two piece, white bathing suit, with glitter swirled all over it. Jasper loved this one. So did Edward…

I came out of the Bathroom to see Jasper sitting on the bed waiting for me. I leaned against the door and smiled. "See something you like?" I asked and he laughed walking over to me. "Of course I do sexy." he said, and smacked my ass, before running outside. I just laughed and ran outside as well.

Emmett and Edward were already in the pool, and Jasper was going to ambush them with a squirt gun…What does Esme buy them? I laughed and stood there with Rose and Alice.

We watched them be there retarded selves. Emmett looked over at us three and wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey, Eddie, Jazz. Looks like our girls could use a dunk." He laughed and they began to get out of the pool and chase us around. We ran around it and squealed. Emmett came up behind Rose and got her by her waist. She squealed, and shrieked. "Emmett stop!" She said and he jumped in with her in his arms. They came back up, and Emmett kissed her.

"Jasper don't you dare!" I shrieked as he was five feet from me with an evil smile. He ran and I just jumped in, him fallowing in suit. We got up and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. Alice's little pixie self was caught by Edward. She shrieked and I saw Edward smile. I smiled myself as the jumped in. They both came back up, and Alice splashed him playfully. Edward came up behind Emmett dunking him, and Rose dunked Edward for dunking her hubby.

We all laughed and had fun, we stayed in there for about 3 hours, before my daughter woke up. "Mommy what you doing?" she laughed walking out of the sliding door. Esme smiled and stood next to her. Jasper pretended to look offended. "Oh, well I guess you don't care about daddy huh?" He asked, and I laughed.

She ran over to the pool and already had her swim suit on. Jasper picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. She squealed and shrieked as the water hit her little legs, and body. Jasper set her in it, still keeping her in his arms. "Woah! It cold daddy!" she said and he laughed. He kissed her head and they continued to play. The twins ran out with floaties on, and tackled Emmett.

"Ahh! Now I know why you wanted kids Rose, so they can kill me!" Emmett shrieked as his daughters attacked him playfully. We all laughed and played for a while, and I even saw Alice take interest in Edward.

We put the kids to bed, and Jasper kissed Jaycee's forehead, and I kissed her cheek. We smiled at the glorious, angel sleeping in the crib.

We all headed back outside for more time to re-connect with everyone. We set up a bonfire. Esme went to bed early because she had a meeting for work tomorrow early, and Carlisle was at the hospital.

Jasper and I joined the group, sitting on one of the benches. Emmett of course wanted to tell _"Scary" _stories. I told him; have at it.

He told us about Vampires and Werewolves, and how there said to live in Forks and La Push. We laughed at his weirdness and he pouted, but was happy as Rose said she believed him.

We stayed out there for a few more minutes, and Emmett got this crazy Idea to go into the woods at midnight. We obligated to his idiocy, just to make him happy.

We made our way out, as it got darker, I honestly got frightened. I grabbed Jaspers hand and he held me close. Rosalie was hooked to Emmett the whole time, and I saw Alice freak out and cling to Edward, holding his hand and cling to his side, as a bat swooped by us.

"Emmett, what in the hell is the point of this?" Rose asked in a shaky voice.

"Well, I got bored, and I knew that you girls would get scared," He said winking to us. Rose slapped his shoulder for all our benefit.

"Can we go back home now?" I asked, clinging to Jasper.

"Fine." Emmett said and we turned around, and he grumbled the way back.

We began, walking and I kept falling. Jasper laughed at me, and allowed me on to his back, to which I was thankful.

"I'm not to heavy am I?" I asked him, quietly. He laughed, "Bella, it seriously feels like I'm caring Jaycee or Alice." He whispered, and I laughed. Glad I wasn't fat.

Jasper carried me back the rest of the way home. Glad we could actually find home.

It was about three in the morning, and we all camped outside, in tents. Just like high school. I know it sounded stupid, but hey; look at the things we did the whole day. Going swimming, in the woods, bonfire, nothing like a good, camp out! Jasper and I had a tent, as well as Rose and Em, and Alice and Edward agreed to have one together.

We were all camped out next to each other yelling out "Night!" about fifty times. It was cold so I cuddled up next to Jasper. He smiled and I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Jasper," I whispered, kissing his chest. I could feel him smile in my hair, and kissed it. "I love you too Bella."

Our wedding was only a few weeks away…


	16. Regrets

**Staged**

**Chapter 16- Regrets**

**BPOV:**

I woke up to the rush of cold water. I opened my eyes and I was under water. Swimming to the surface, I looked at my fiancé who was smiling evilly at me. I glared, than pouted, crossing my arms.

He did the same thing and I heard two more splashes and looked a few feet from Jasper. I saw Edward and Emmett, smiling at Rosalie and Alice.

They were also in the pool and Alice was laughing her head off at the situation. I just sat there smirking at Emmett.

"EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN!" Rose shouted and climbed out of the pool, chasing Emmett around the property. She got him and tackled him.

"You guys are evil," I said at Jasper and Edward. They laughed, "Sorry, Alice. They told me to do it." Edward smirked at Alice as he helped her out of the pool. "It's okay Edward. That was fun," Alice said peppy as ever. She kissed his cheek, before shedding down her wet clothes down to her underwear and bra, and I did the same. Just to tease them.

We stood there as Rose walked back. She scowled. She shedded her wet clothes, and we the three of us walked into the house hand in hand. We turned around to see the boys standing there with confused looks. We laughed and went to get dressed.

**JPOV:**

"C'mon Cullen; don't be chicken!" Emmett whispered, as we were outside the tents. He was planning on throwing the girls into the pool, which I thought was funny as hell, but knowing Rose; Emmett could lose his balls.

"You sure about this?" I asked him, and he thought about it for a second, and nodded. "This was _my_ plan! Of course I'm sure!" He whispered loudly. I shook my head and Emmett went in his tent and came out with a sleeping Rosalie in his arms. Edward did the same with Alice and I grabbed Bella.

"Okay. On three." Whispered Emmett excitedly. "One, two three!" He said and I threw Bella in. Fallowed by Edward, and Emmett last.

Bella came up out of the water confused. She looked around for a minute, than her eyes landed on me. I smirked, and she pouted and crossed her arms. Alice came up, out of the water and looked at Edward who was watching her humorously. She laughed really hard at the look at Rosalie's face.

"EMMETT MC CARTY CULLEN!" Rose shouted. Emmett got a "Oh shit!" look on his face and took off around moms huge back yard. Rose made her way out of the pool and to her, mental husband. Emmett ran like a scared shitless, little kid before his wife tackled him. That's such a burn.

"Sorry Alice; they made me do it," Edward smiled helping the tiny girl out of the pool. She laughed, "It's okay Edward. That was kinda fun!"

I helped Bella out of the pool and she hit my shoulder, "You guys are evil!" She said toward Edward and I. "Lets go get dry Alice," Bella chimed and they stripped down there clothes. Fuck. Me.

Rosalie walked up to us, with Emmett right behind her. She stripped down too, and they all walked inside laughing at our confused faces.

I blinked a couple times before turning to Edward and Emmett. "You guys okay?" I asked and they shook there heads.

Emmett went inside, possibly to chase down Rose, and Edward and I sat by the pool.

"So, Ya think your gunna hit it with Alice?" I asked, and he smirked. "I don't know man," He shrugged, "It's possible. I mean…I really like her; and I don't know why I hadn't seen her before." He stared off into space.

We sat there for a minute more before getting up and going inside.

"Daddy!" I heard Jaycee yell. I turned and saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. I smiled; happy to see my little girl, "Hey baby girl. What are you doin?" I asked pulling her into a hug.

"Watchin TV. What'd are you doin daddy?" She asked, I shrugged and smiled, "I don't know…I'm not daddy…I'm the tickle monster!" I yelled and she squealed. I put her on the floor tickling her stomach. "Daddy! Come back!" She yelled, and shrieked.

I stopped and kissed her forehead. "I'm back 'darlin. Don't worry," I said. She went back to watching TV, and I went upstairs to look for my Bella.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door slowly. Bella was lying on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. I walked over and straddled her waist. "What's wrong 'darlin?" I smiled, she grinned.

"Nothing, just…would you ever have to go back…?" She asked, looking in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I don't know…If it happens…I'll be devastated, but were just going to have deal with it. But, were getting married in one week, so that's something to think about," I reminded her; smiling. She smiled back and kissed me passionately.

"Your right. I'm just over reacting. It'll all be fine." She shook her head, and smiled.

I got off her, and we walked downstairs, hand in hand.

Alice pranced downstairs with Edward and I gave him a quizzical look, and he gave me the most shit eating look. I just chuckled.

They did something for sure. I knew by his stupid face.

**(Wedding Day)**

Shit. I was fucked. "Dude; Jazz! Calm down!" I heard Emmett say standing across from me. "I can't help it!" I yelled and sat in the chair in our room.

Today, Bella and I were getting married. I was marrying Bella. She would be mine forever, and I couldn't wait.

"Jasper, 10 minutes!" Edward yelled from the downstairs. We were having the wedding at my house, and the reception in the beautiful back yard.

I breathed a big breath and walked downstairs. Alice outdone herself. There was a big arch, in the center of the room, with a read velvet carpet leading down the steps. There was white ribbons, and red roses leading down the railing.

I stepped down the stairs and stood under the arch, awaiting my beautiful bride.

"Ready Jazz?" Edward smiled standing next to me. I nodded, but I was nervous as fuck!

The beautiful melody played, and I saw Jaycee walk down the stairs in her cute little pink lace dress. She threw peddles down, the isle, and smiled at me. "Hi daddy!" She waved and everyone awed. I smiled and waved back. She went to sit next to my mom in the seats. Alice came down the Isle, than Rose.

Than, the wedding march started, and I saw my dad walk Bella down the stairs. She was breathtaking. She had a long ball gown dress, that was strapless, and a veil. Her hair was down in beautiful curls.

Carlisle walked up to us and the music stopped.

Carlisle kissed her cheek, lifting her veil and handed her to me. She was beautiful, and smiled at me. I smiled back, still nervous as hell.

The vows came and we recited them, slipping the rings on each others fingers. "I love you Bella," I whispered to her, and she smiled.

I kissed Bella sweetly, and everyone cheered. We walked into the back yard to start the party. And our new lives.

**BPOV:**

The wedding was beautiful, and I loved it. Alice outdone herself this time. "Bella! The wedding was beautiful! You look gorgeous!" Jessica said and I hugged and thanked her. I looked around, trying to find my new husband. I didn't have any luck, so I went back into the kitchen, where I found my new mother in law.

"Hey, Esme, have you seen Jasper?" I asked and she shook her head, "You know the guys, there probably around here somewhere, don't worry." She said and kissed my cheek; leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I sighed and leaned against the counter. Where was he? I jumped when the phone rang, but answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Jasper Cullen there?"

"Uhm…No not at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Sure, well, Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen, along with Jasper Cullen, are going to be deployed in October of next year. Please deliver this message to them, and thank you for your time. Goodbye,"

"What?"

**A/N: WHAT? This is the last chapter! It's to be continued, and I'll start the sequel soon okay? Well, give me your thoughts. Sequel named: ****Army Wives.**


	17. Authors Note

**Authors/Note: **

**First off I want to say THANK YOU! You are all awesome, I loved your reviews! If you want to find out the cliffhanger at the end of ****Staged****, go check out the sequel: ****Army Wives.**** Yes, it's up! The first chapters up, and it has some very confusing news, but, I will keep going at the story, and I hope you all read and review it, even if its just saying you like it. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**-**_**Miranda**_


End file.
